Quand l'Ange Chute (PWP)
by Vicky Strife
Summary: Castiel devenait fou. Plus rien n'existait à part les lèvres pulpeuses qui parcouraient son cou et les doigts experts qui le gardaient sur le fil du rasoir, le faisant ressentir un plaisir proche de la souffrance. [Lemon, destiel, bottom!cas (une fois n'est pas coutume)]


**Salut à tous, j'ai eu une inspiration de malade à la suite d'un gif sur tumblr (je ne peux pas vous le mettre ici malheureusement, mais je l'ai utilisé comme image) alors… voilà, je suis revenue à ce que je sais faire de mieux.**

 **Écrire du lemon/PWP.**

* * *

C'était la première fois que Dean et Castiel passaient à la vitesse supérieure.

A plus que des baisers enfiévrés volés derrière les distributeurs d'un motel miteux, à plus que des caresses si désespérées qu'elles laissaient leurs vêtements chiffonnés dans leur sillage.

Et Castiel était extrêmement nerveux. Non pas parce qu'il n'aimait pas Dean, au contraire; il l'aimait tellement qu'il avait peur, d'une quelconque manière, de le décevoir. Mais Dean était incroyablement doux et compréhensif. Décelant l'embarras de l'ange, il lui avait simplement dit de s'allonger sur le lit, la tête relevée par un coussin moelleux, et de se laisser faire.

Alors Castiel, _l'ancien-commandant-d'une-armée-céleste_ Castiel, s'était exécuté.

Dean s'allongea tout habillé à ses côtés et, dans les saphirs de l'ange, s'assura d'avoir le feu vert une dernière fois.

Il commença par embrasser l'angle de sa mâchoire et à mordiller la peau si fine juste sous son oreille, attrapant de temps à autre le lobe de celle-ci entre ses lèvres pour le sucer.

Castiel inhala une courte bouffée d'air, frissonnant de tout son être.

La barbe de trois jours du chasseur le chatouillait.

Distrait par ces délicieuses sensations, il ne remarqua pas tout de suite les doigts qui frôlèrent sa chemise blanche en descendant le long de son ventre jusqu'à la boucle de sa ceinture.

Il nota leur présence lorsqu'ils s'y s'accrochèrent et tirèrent dessus d'un coup sec avant de la relâcher.

Castiel gémit d'anticipation, et il sentit la bouche de Dean former un sourire contre son cou.

Il rouvrit les yeux qu'il n'avait même pas eu conscience de clore et vit la main du chasseur caresser le creux de son aine, évitant soigneusement la bosse sans équivoque qui gonflait le tissu noir de son pantalon.

Il se mordit la lèvre, le cœur battant à tout rompre. « Dean... »

« Je sais » répondit Dean d'une voix à son image; bourrue mais ô combien tendre.

Sa main aux jointures écorchées par leur dernière chasse se déplaça _enfin_ à la base de son érection, courant le long de celle-ci avec la légèreté d'une plume.

Castiel referma les yeux et lâcha un soupir tremblant.

Insidieuse, elle se glissa entre ses cuisses musclées et, à sa grande surprise, caressa le doux renflement de son périnée. Elle recouvra ensuite ses testicules et s'immobilisa là, le laissant prisonnier de sa chaleur.

Pendant quelques secondes, Castiel attendit avec appréhension. Il savait pour avoir expérimenté la condition humaine pendant quelques mois à quel point cette partie de son corps était vulnérable et douloureuse.

Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'était à quel point il était agréable d'être touché à cet endroit.

Dean ricana contre sa joue, comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées.

Sans crier gare, sa main se mit à malaxer, jouer, _tirer_ et Castiel lâcha un grognement entre ses dents serrées, relevant ses jambes par réflexe.

« Ah... ! Dean ! Pitié…»

Le chasseur comprit sa demande silencieuse et reporta son attention sur son membre négligé; sa courbe gracieuse tirait tant sur le tissu qu'il menaçait de déchirer à tout moment. Dean suivit la forme de celle-ci entre son pouce et son index, se contentant de légers va-et-vient dans l'espoir de faire redescendre la tension de l'ange.

En vain.

Castiel devenait fou. Plus rien n'existait à part les lèvres pulpeuses qui parcouraient son cou et les doigts experts qui le gardaient sur le fil du rasoir, le faisant ressentir un plaisir proche de la souffrance. Dean lui murmurait des louanges sans relâche, louanges qu'il entendait à peine à travers le flot de sang qui battait à ses tempes.

Soudain, le chasseur, serra l'extrémité de son sexe, là où le pantalon était trempé par son excitation, et Castiel fronça les sourcils, le souffle coupé par la sensation qui surpassa toutes les autres.

« D- Dean ! Ah… ah… »

Il allait imploser, comme les étoiles qu'il avait si souvent regarder s'éteindre.

Et Dean ne lui laissait aucun répit.

Ses nerfs étaient en feu, ses sens décuplés, il pouvait sentir l'aspérité du coton sur son érection, l'entendre frotter sur sa peau moite encore et encore.

« Jouis pour moi, _Castiel_... » ordonna Dean en enfonçant son pouce dans la fente au sommet de son sexe.

L'entendre prononcer son nom entier l'acheva.

Son ultime caresse l'anéantit.

Il jouit en criant son nom, sa semence perlant à travers le tissu noir tel des gouttes de nacre flottant dans un océan nocturne, tandis que son sexe se démenait dans sa cage, secoué de spasmes à n'en plus finir.

Puis, après une petite éternité, tout s'arrêta, le laissant haletant et ébahi.

Il s'écoula de longues minutes jusqu'à ce que l'ange eut retrouvé et la capacité de penser et celle de respirer.

Quand Castiel osa enfin tourner la tête et faire face à Dean, il vit deux choses : il arborait le plus fier des sourires, ce qui l'éblouit un instant; son jeans arborait quant à lui une tâche plus sombre au niveau de l'entrejambe.

« Tu... toi aussi ? »

Dean haussa les épaules, lui-même stupéfait. « Je n'ai jamais rien vu de plus sexy de toute ma misérable existence. »

Ils fixèrent un moment le plafond du bunker, avant de se regarder à nouveau et d'éclater de rire.

 **\+ The End +**

* * *

 **Désolée pour la brièveté et les éventuelles fautes/répétitions, il est tard et ce texte n'a pas été relu par une beta ^^' A bientôt !**


End file.
